Symmetrically mine
by The Red Gamer Of Awesomeness
Summary: Black*Star and you make a bet, if you confess your feelings to Death The Kid-He'll confess to Soul


Hey Guys! I figured I should put a one-shot or something up since all my storys are chapter storys so I settled on a KidxReader! Yay! I'm currently working on a Beond BrithdayxReader to but I'm stil trying to figure out how to end it but it will be up soon! Also if you want me to do another soul eater charecterxreader let me know and I'll add it on to this one! And if I don't get any recuests for someone else I'm gonna to Black*Star next for my friend Ichiru and cuz Black*Star's awesome!(Not as awesome as me or Prussia though!) ~Red

**Symmetrically mine**

"Yay!" (Meiste'rs name) cheered next to you. "Another successful mission were almost at 99 kishin souls!"

You sighed slightly annoyed at your meisters cheerfulness. Though she was right that the mission was a succes you both had just barely gotten out alive.

"Yeah great." you mumbled.

Suddenly a though popped into your head. "Wait kids getting back from his mission today too, right?"

"Hm? Yeah I think so."

"Shit."

"YAHAA!" An annoying voice shouted. "So ya gonna ask him!"

"I said I was so I will." You replied still regretting making the bet with Black*Star, but you really wanted him to confess to Soul finally so you had to do it. "But you better hold up your end of the bargain or I'm going to tell Soul for you."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." He mumbled blushing slightly. "Oh lookie who it is" He nodded his head in the direction of the newly arriving Shinigami.

"Shut up."

"Go tell him!" Black*Star shouted at you.

"I'm going." You growled at him a started of in the direction of Death The Kid.

"Uh, Hey Kid." You said trying to stay calm but your heart was beating like crazy with the though oh the question you had to ask.

"Oh Hey (F/N), I was just looking for you." He said casually.

"Y-you were?"

"Yes, do you want to...uh, take a walk or something?"

"Sure!" You replied a bit to eagerly.

You both walked around the school in silence for a long while before making your way up to the top of the DWMA.

"So how'd your mission go?" Kid asked breaking the silence.

You sighed leaning on the railing and looking out at Death City. "We came all the way up hear so you could ask me how my mission was?"

"Not exactly."

You sighed again when he didn't continue "I'm one more soul closer to becoming a Death Scythe if that's what you mean." You mumbled, shifting your somewhat symmetrical cloths slightly to make the sleaves line up.

You had put on your most symmetrical outfit today hoping that it would get kid to notice you but you knew it was far from the symmetry that kid loved.

"Kid, I wanted to ask you something." You said simultaneously with Kid.

"U-uh...you first." You said after about a minute of awkward silence.

"Um, well the think is...I-I wanted to tell you that...(F/N), Y-you mean more to me than symmetry!" He said so fast you almost didn't understand and he practically yelled the last part. Kid blushed and refused to look you in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry." He said after you didn't reply out of shock.

"No don't apologize...I-I actually was going to ask you out myself."

He blinked shocked. "R-really."

You nodded shyly.

"Then would you mind if I..." He trailed off.

You blushed realizing he was asking if he could kiss you. You nodded again still unable to speak.

He smiled and you closed you eyes waiting for his lips to meet yours but instead you felt a slight tug on your shirt collar and then at your sleaves.

"That's better." He stated. You opened your eyes and realized he had adjusted your shirt to make it perfectly symmetrical.

"I though you said I mean more to you than symmetry though." You pouted.

"T-true...but symmetry's still nice." He said looking away still blushing slightly.

"OCD Freak." You whispered then kissed him quickly.

You hear a small click sound and very loud, annoying laughter. You pulled away and turned towards the sound angrily.

"Black*Star!" You yelled as he ran off waving his camera i the air.

"YAHAA!" He yelled happily.

"You realize this means you have to tell Soul now, right?" You yelled after him.

"No way the deal was if you confessed to Kid but he confessed to you!" He yelled back.

You immediately changed which direction you were running now heading towards Soul and Maka. "Oh Soul~" You sang happily.


End file.
